Motor vehicles and other complex assemblies may include components made of fiber-reinforced plastic and components made of metal. Fiber-reinforced plastic is a composite material, that is, a material made of two or more materials with significantly different physical or chemical properties. Fiber-reinforced plastic is made of a polymer matrix reinforced with fibers. A fiber is elongated, i.e., has a length much longer than its thickness. Among other applications, fiber-reinforced plastic may be used in body panels, particularly in vehicles.
Metals such as steel and aluminum are used extensively in vehicles, for example, in the frame, body panels, engine, drivetrain, etc.